Oceanus Shenron
Liu Xing Long, or Oceanus Shenron (Funimation dub), is one of the Shadow Dragons in Dragon Ball GT and the dragon of the Six-Star Ball. She is the only female Evil Dragon. History Like all the other Shadow Dragons, Liu Xing Long was born from a wish that was made on the Dragon Balls. The wish that created her is the most embarrassing out of all the Evil Dragons. Liu was born from a wish that Oolong made to stop Emperor Pilaf from making one, a pair of panties from a hot babe. She was very embarrassed by this and hated to tell anyone. Son Goku and Pan encountered Liu when she was pretending to be "Princess Oto", a sea princess in a local village that gave them fish. However, this was putting many fisherman out of business. Goku, Pan, and a boy from the village named Bisshu confronted Liu on the beach. Goku demanded to know what wish had created her and finally, Liu told them, though much to her deep embarrassment and her face turned bright red, as did Pan's, though Goku found this memory funny. Liu then fought Goku and managed to thrash the Saiyan around with her wind powers. However, Goku figured out that the dragoness was hiding her true form and she briefly revealed her true form. They resumed their battle and Liu managed to trap Goku inside a cliff with a powerful wind stream. Luckily, with some help from Bisshu's seagull, Pan was able to figure out that the center of Liu's wind storm was open. She unleashed a Kamehameha wave and Goku followed suit, destroying Liu. Powers and Abilities Like most of the other Evil Dragons, Liu Xing Long has the ability to control elements, though unlike the others, she can control two, water and wind, though she uses wind more than she does water. She also has minor abilities in shapeshifting, since she can change from her ugly, monstrous, and objectionable form into the form of a beautiful girl. Gallery Screenshot_2019-06-07-09-55-53.png|Oceanus in Dragon Ball Heroes Screenshot 2019-06-07-09-56-01.png|Oceanus Evil Grin Trivia *Liu Xing Long is the eldest of the Evil Dragons since the wish that created her was made before any of the others. *She appears to hate her true form since she kills anyone who sees it. *Oddly, since the wish that created Oceanus was a selfish one and should have produced little negative energy, she turned out as bad as most of the other Shadow Dragons, unlike Nuova Shenron who was also born from a selfish wish. However the wish that created her had good intentions (stopping Emperor Pilaf from wishing himself ruler of the world) and only had selfish content. Likewise, Oceanus Shenron's act of bringing a village fish may have seemed good, but this got rid of the fishing business and caused the town to become polluted from the rotten extra fish, a clue to her true evil nature. Its possible she was trying to be good, until Goku had laughed at the wish that gave her life, which led her to become hostile. Navigation Category:Female Category:Dragons Category:Dark Forms Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Elementals Category:Humanoid Category:On & Off Category:Siblings Category:Extravagant Category:Deities Category:Grey Zone Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Vengeful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Insecure Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Dissociative Category:Demon Category:Manga Villains Category:Envious Category:Tragic Category:Amoral Category:Monarchs